Steps Along the Way
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: Not sure if this has been done before but it will be a series of (unrelated) one-shots all surrounding the Densi "thing" that they do not have, and its development into a relationship. They will most likely be short but I will try to post multiple chapters at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Firsts**

A/N: so this is another Densi fic (yay). Not sure if this has been done before but it will be a series of (unrelated) one-shots all surrounding the Densi "thing" that they do not have, and its development into a relationship. They will not be in order of development. Each one-shot will focus on a first thing that happens for them. Here's the list of ones I have planned, if you want to see any that aren't on here let me know. They will most likely be short but I will try to post multiple chapters at a time.

1. Kensi's first bullet wound

2. The first date… sort of

3. The first time they're caught

4. The first kiss

5. The first proposal

6. The first "time" (it's a T fic… no smut)

7. The first time they realise everyone knew

8. The first time Kensi has to go under cover

9. The first pregnancy scare

10. The first time under cover as a couple…as a couple

11. The first visit from Mike

12. The first time Kensi says "yes"

13. The first time Max come out

14. The first official "Meet the parents"

15. The first Call to Ray

16. The first birth

17. The first new pet

18. The first time Kensi meets his friends

19. The first time they **almost** get caught

20. The first Hicky

21. The first holiday

22. The first breakfast in bed

23. The first time he lies

24. The first time they have a team night as a couple

25. The first time they meet Callen's girl

26. The first time they have a case

27. The first time they have a stake out

28. The first time Deeks meets "Uncle" Jethro

29. The first time he KNOWS something is wrong

30. The first time they communicate

31. The first time he meets Jack

32. The first christmas

A/N: so there's my list, let me know of any you think I should add. Love Sky xoxo


	2. Kensi's First Bullet Wound

**Kensi's First Bullet Wound.**

A/N: here's the first chapter let me know what you think.

He sat there staring at her seemingly lifeless body. He couldn't help but think if this is what it felt like for her when it was he on the hospital bed, maybe it was worse for her? They had not told each other how back then, they were hiding. Was it this painful or more? He hated seeing her like this, he knew she wouldn't want to be seen as weak or vulnerable but that how she looked. He hadn't let anyone in to see her yet, he knew Kensi wouldn't want anyone to see her like this so he kept them all away and they didn't fight him on it. She was the strong one, the tough one. She was the one who spent the last ten years training to be and being an agent. She'd made it this long without being shot and it was the one time he couldn't be there to have her back that she gets her first bullet wound.

"mmhhh" Kensi mumbled waking from the hazy drug induced sleep, her mouth tasted like cotton wool, "Deeks…" she tried but before she could finish her question Deeks had a straw at her mouth "have some of this baby, it'll help with the cottony taste." Deeks said soothingly, stroking her sleep mussed hair away from her face. "how long have I been out?" she asked. "Three days," Deeks answered solemnly and then in an attempt to lighten the mood, "now I know how you felt when I was the one shot." But it came out sounding more worried than funny. "You didn't eat my jello did you?" Kensi questioned fast, Deeks laughed "of course not princess, you really think I would eat my sugar bears, well sugar?" "Yes" she answered without a second thought "you steal my twinkies all the time!" she said causing Deeks to laigh, and a sharp pain to shot through her chest as he joined. "Don't laugh honey, it'll hurt more." Deeks said sobering up immediately.

"oh, right. I forgot. You've been through this. I mean i didn't forget I know you went through this I just forgot you know how it feels, I don't know what I'm saying" she rambled, Deeks just shook his head, "I knew what you meant baby. I'll call the nurse to look over you."

"how is she?" Sam and Callen asked simultaneously, it seemed they hadn't backed off as much as he though, instead they camped out infront of her room while he'd camped out inside. "she awake, the nurse is just checking her. She should be okay, she's just a bit drugged up both doing okay." Deeks answered looking not ast the two men his partner and lover thought of as brothers but at the door that now separated him from where he had spent the last three days standing guard doing what he couldn't when she got shot, protecting his partner. The nurse walked out as Sam went opened his mouth to ask another question, probably if he would let them see her now "you can go back in now" said the nurse. She was the main one who had been looking after Kensi these last few days but he couldn't seem to remember her name, but that's okay he doesn't need it he had Kensi and that all he would ever need.

Walking back in holding the door open for the two senior agents Deeks didn't even get the chance to warn her about her visitors before "when can I go home, the burse said a week but that's not happening. You're my medical proxy, sign me out. I want to go home." Kensi said stubbornly the two men behind me laughed as he replied "not happening princess." They laughed harder when Kensi shot back defiantly "I will punch you or shoot you either one, sign me out." The guys laughed harder and I even had to supress my own chuckle at her comments, I hadn't gotten any punches since we officially came out as a couple but she still threatened them, empty threats but still treats. "Not happening princess, no guns for you until you're healed and you couldn't punch me if you tried," he said adding in his head, 'trust me I know'.

Two weeks later (she got an extra week after an escape attempt while Deeks was at home showering had torn her stitches) Kensi was released from hospital and after a half hour argument about whether or not she would leave in a wheelchair or get carried out by Deeks (and relenting to use the chair). Kensi had finally made it home, or at least to Deeks' home, they hadb't officially moved in together but she thinks she has a jumper at her apartment that she hasn't worn in ten years, but not much else so it was still Deeks' place but it was home.

Deeks was careful with her as he helped her bathe and change, they snuggled on the couch to watch a movie before her pain meds kicked in and she got sleepy. Deeks helped her climb into bed before getting in behind her and cuddling up the way they always slept. Kensi was just about to drift of when she heard a quiet "promise me you won't get killed." She klnew it was an impossible promise but she'd made him promise to do the same year ago so instead of pointing out the truth she replied "I promise."

A/N: so that was the first one let me know what you think and like I said if you have one you wanna see and I don't have it on my list let me know and I'll add it to the end. Love Sky xoxo


	3. The First Date Sort Of

**The first date... sort of**

A/N: so you'll notice I have finally changed the title (although I forgot to change it in Chapter1...oops) AND I FINALLY HAVE MY LAPTOP BACL! YAY! I promise you that in the next four days you are going to be spammed with emails (if you've followed/favourited myself or this fic pr my other fic family portrait) because I have like a gazillion hand written chapters that I have been able to post because I've had no laptop... any way, onto the story

walking up the steps with coffee in hand (because she WILL NOT hesitate to shoot him for showing up this early without it) he hesitantly knocked on her front door and ducked to hide his head behind Kensi's favourite breakfast hoping it'll take her a second to draw her gun up (or at least to aim before she kicks out at a very painful place) "there better be real coffee in those cups" came Kensi's voice sounding none to impressed. "two shots and doughnuts, don't kill me" Deeks replied only semi joking.

"now why would I shoot you, you brought doughnuts" Kensi said perking up at the idea of doughnuts and strong coffee. "don't answer that, it is way to early too be awake and the only reason I'm not shooting is because I don't want my doughnuts or coffee hurt." she continued taking her coffee out of the tray and heading back into the apartment leaving the door open for Deeks to follow after her.

"Why are you here at 7 am on our first Saturday off in three months?" Kensi asked curling up on the couch, precariously balancing her coffee in one hand and two doughnuts in the other. "well, you said the other day that you've never been to the pier fair, and that's just not right. So I thought maybe I could take you, we could call it partners day..." Deeks answered (I don't actually know if this is a real this or not so play along.) " it'll be fun I promise, I'll even win you a giant teddy bear." he continued in his attempts to convince his partner to come out with him for the day, he didn't actually want to call it a partners day but he would take what he could get.

"But why so early?" Kensi whined around a mouthful of chocolate doughnut. Deeks chuckled at typical Kensi behaviour, "so classy Kens," Deeks commented. "I'm more sassy than classy. Why?" Kensi interrupted smugly and Deeks inhaled sharply, he couldn't believe she remembered that. "because Kensi "partners day" requires a day, not an afternoon or a night but a full day." Kensi just shrugged in reply and reached for her third doughnut.

'I'm glad I brought a twelve pack this time' he thought to himself out loud though, he said "which means my dear, you, need to go get dressed." Kensi groaned in reply before flopping forward on the lounge, hiding her face in the cushion for a moment before picking herself up and heading towards her room without another word.

Almost an hour later, Deeks pulled up in a parking bay on the edge of the beach, there was no car parks near the pier so they would have to walk from here. Getting out of the car Deeks called over the roof "you excited Princess?" Kensi just glared in return walking around the to the front of the car, punching Deeks in the shoulder when they met and continued walking up the beach towards the pier. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal for or why you have to take me." Kensi spoke after a couple of silent minutes. "it's a big deal because it's fun and you need to have some fun for once, also I don't 'need' to do anything I 'want' to do this for you." Deeks answered. 

The crowds began to thicken the closer they got to the pier and Kensi started to feel a little uncomfortable surrounded by all the people and moises, her breathing eased though when she felt Deeks subtly slip his hand into hers causing her to smile slightly. "so what do you want to do first? Games? Or rides?" Deeks asked Kensi, attempting to pretend that he wasn't at a very romantic place with his partner and best friend holding hands deciding how to spend the day as though they were an actual couple. "games firs I think, save the rides for when I'm a little more awake I think." she answered, following Deeks' lead in not mentioning the hand holding. 

As the sun began to set Deeks pulled Kensi towards the giant Ferris Wheel at the end of the pier, "one more ride Princess" he whispered in her ear, they had held hands most of the day, only separating to shoot water in clowns mouths (where he did indeed win Kensi a giant blue teddy bear, that he ended op carnying around) and to eat. Looking up at the wheel Kensi nodded, 'it would be the perfect end to what's been a perfect day' she thought to herself 'I may even get the chance to snuggle with him.' the silent idea making her smile slightly.

They got in line for tickets and awaited their turn. Almost fifteen minutes later they were finally in their seat and twirling around, one minute they were moving over the top arch of the wheel the next they stopped at the pinnacle of the circuit, Deeks felt Kensi tense slightly and he leaned over to whisper in her ear "it stops for a minute so we can watch the final minutes of the sunset, look."

Placing a sweet kiss in her temple he turned to watch the bright orb begin its final moments on their side of the horizon, it seemed to want to hold out. To stop moving. To hang on for a few moments more. Like the not-couple watching it, it seemed as though the sun joined them in not wanting the day to end, Kensi sighed laying her head on Deeks' shoulder knowing that in an hours time she would have to say goodbye. 'maybe I can talk him into going to dinner together, draw out the moment this has to end.' Kensi sniffed at the thought, 'he probably is eager to get away from me, it is just a partners day to him after all.'

Feeling her head drop to his shoulder, Deeks wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. 'I really don't want this day to be over, maybe I could talk her into having a movie night as well' the idea brought a smile to Deeks' face as the sun finally disappeared and the wheel started it's final decent.

Finally making it back to the car Deeks tried to keep Kensi's hand in his hand for as long as possible not wanting to let go just yet, "hey Kens/Deeks" the two spoke simultaneously, "you first" Deeks said, blushing slightly Kensi drew upon all the courage she had in her to speak "I um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get something to eat? Maybe, only if you want to though..." all her courage not enough to get the sentence out in one go. Smiling slightly Deeks answered "I was gonna suggest pizza and a movie night." beaming back Kensi opened her door and got in the car.

As one am rolled around Deeks stood at Kensi's door dragging out his goodbye by over analysing the three movies they'd watched. They were holding hands again and not wanting to leave when Kensi spoke up "you know I think we've just about finished breaking down the movie". Blushing slightly Deeks ran his hand through his hair looking at his feet, she couldn't help but think he looked adorable when he does that, "yeah I know but I kinda don't wanna leave just yet" Deeks replied bashfully.

Looking at her feet now it was Kensi's turn to blush, Deeks couldn't help himself but place a kiss on her cheek "I had an amazing time today, we should do it again" Deeks whispered softly and without thinking Kensi replied "I guess you earned yourself a second date but that just means you'll have to step up your game next time." stopping shocked at her use of the word "date" she hoped Deeks wouldn't notice her slip of the tongue, no such luck when he spoke, his voice smug "date huh?" seeing her drop her gaze to the floor he lifted her chin with one finger forcing her to look into his eyes "I'd like to call this a date, and who knows maybe I'll get a third one from this." dropping another kiss to her cheek, Deeks turned and walked out of the open door and to his car, winding his window down to wave goodbye as he drove away, Kensi leaned against the door waving until he was out of sight and then with a smile on her face she shut her door and gave a skip before heading to her bedroom a goofy grin plastered on her face the whole way. 'he wants a third date' was the last thought she had before falling asleep.

A/N:that's all for this one I'm afraid, I'll post the first time they're caught tomorrow (and a couple of others probably) also I just remembered if you go back to chapter 1 (the list) you'll see I've added two more chapters to this bringing the total to 32 planned chapters, I have up to I think nine (on the list) hand written, it's just a matter of finding the time to type them up and post. I'm so glad to finally be back, my mind has been bursting with ideas for ages. Hope you enjoyed this chap but remember all criticisms (good and bad) are going to help make this better! Love Sky xoxo


	4. They Get Caught

**The first time they're caught.**

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry about the spacing on the last chapter. As you may know my laptop was in for repair and turns out the hard drive completely crashed, well when the repair guy set up the new hard drive he put on a new office program and I'm going to need to beg for your forgiveness until I work this program out, it's the first time I've used this one. Also to ncistony97, I'm sorry but I had to laugh at your review, I once got asked by a teacher if I was ESL (English as a Second Language) because my spelling and grammar is abominable, I assure you I am not ESL but I will try to work on my trouble spots, I'm better at science than I ever was at English so I have arranged to get some tutoring for it. Onto the story.

"but there's so much... sand" Callen complained for possibly the fiftieth time since they'd arranged to spend the weekend at the beach, he'd tried to get out of it but Hetty had ordered it a team building day and you did not disobey Hetty. "well Callen, there's so much sand because we're at the beach" Deeks said walking up the path with Kensi, 'they're together again' he thought to himself, the two junior agents seemed to be joined at the hip these last three month 'I wonder what's changed' the thought cut short with the impact of a six year old body slamming into his legs.

It seemed Sam had decided to bring his family, well at least they will have some fun watching Deeks and Kensi trying to deal with rowdy little girl. "hey you, you run off from mum and dad did yah?" he asked "Daddy said you were waiting down here" she answered. Callen smiled at her shaking his head as she attempted to climb up into his arms as he was taking to long to pick her up, six years as her god father and he still hasn't gotten used to her seemingly unconditional love.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck the little girl caught sight of Kensi and Deeks behind him, "Uncle Deeks! Aunty Kensi!" she yelled, right into Callen's ear and dove for the younger man. "be careful will you baby girl, we only just got here I don't want you hurt" Michelle said as the couple caught up with the rest of the group, now to wait for Nell, Eric had already texted that he would be at the beach for an early morning surf.

Ten minutes later Nell arrived to see Deeks already on the sand playing chasing with Sam's daughter and Kensi, twirling either when he managed to catch them. Heading down to join the two junior agents and little girl, Callen even joining in on the chasing helping Deeks to toss both Kensi and the six year old into the water and dodging their revenge splashes. Sam, Eric, Nell and Michelle all looking on amazed at the open antics of possibly the three most closed off people in the world.

Two hours and many dunkings later Kensi paused in their game and called out to the group, "hey I am just going to run over to the shack up there to get a drink, does anyone want anything?" the group all nodded and called out their orders, Deeks offering to help carry all the stuff back, looking more like a smitten puppy than a pseudo-federal agent/detective.

Sam looked at Callen eyebrows raised and Callen silently replied raising his hands as if to say 'what can you do' and shaking his head. The more time he spent with the two outside of work the more he is convinced that the two are more than just the friends they claim to be. They watched the two walk off bumping each other and trying to trip the other up, Michelle caught the silent exchange between her husband and his work-wife. "what was that look supposed to mean you two?" she asked honestly intrigued. "okay we wont tell you the true nature of their relationship, Nell and Eric you two can't tell her either. What do you think they are 'Chell?" Sam said ignoring Callen's smirk at his use of the endearment of his wife's name.

"they're engaged aren't they?" she replied and the group started laughing. "Sorry Michelle but nope, as far as they've told us they're just friends" Callen said as they settled down. "best friends" Nell interjected. "uh-uh no way are they just friends. You don't act that way with just a friend, best friend or not" Michelle told them.

Twenty minutes later, the younger two had yet to return. "what the heck could be taking them ternty minute?" Sam questioned. "maybe we should go look for them, they probably got lost knowing Deeks." Callen responded. Nodding at his partner he lifted his daughter off his lap and passed her to his wife before standing and dusting the sand off his legs, "I could go for a walk" Nell offered standing as well, 'any excuse to take a walk on the beach with Callen' she thought to her self. The whole group decided to go up towards the shack and grab some lunch seeing as it was getting towards the middle of the day and they were getting hungry.

As they got closer to the shack they heard a distinctive girly giggle come from behind the shack, "is that?" Callen asked not even needing to finish the though before Sam replied "no way, she doesn't giggle, does she?" the small group made their way towards the back of the shack.

**(P.O.V SWITCH – P.O.V SWITCH – P.O.V SWITCH – P.O.V SWITCH – P.O.V SWITCH)**

"we should probably go in and get the stuff" Kensi said squirming in her boyfriends hold, they;d been together months now and have successfully managed to hide their relationship from the team, but it was getting increasingly more difficult the more she realised she was in love with the man who currently had her pinned to the wall behind the surf shack where he'd dragged her as soon as they were out of sight of the team.

"in a minute baby girl, I just wanna kiss you for a minute" Deeks answered. "we've been kissing for twenty minutes" she giggled before being interrupted by her boyfriends mouth on hers, wrapping her arms around his neck unable to still the moan that escaped her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her they would have gone further had they not heard Nell squeal, "oh my god." the two jumped apart so fast and so far it looked as though someone had thrown a firecracker between them. " I can explain" Deeks began...

A/N: that's all for this one, I know I promised to spam you al last weekend, I have had this one written since Saturday, but I got called into work before I got a chance to post it. And then on Sunday I was asked to help at my grandparents garage sale, (they live with us now and we don't have room for all their stuff. If you read my Tiva story Little White Card, that explains the move). Then life happened and I got caught up in school work, re reading this just now I felt like it was moving to fast so I've added about four or five more paragraphs so hopefully this doesn't sound to rushed. Also I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested in helping me, not to sure how that works but let me know if your interested. Love Sky xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, **

**I know this isn't a proper update but I'm in a bit of a funk at the moment with my writing, I have assignments galore (cause for some reason all my teachers like to give assignments at different time but all due on the same day) I will get back to writing again when my brain is back to "fantasy" and away from "formal" but between work and classes I'm not sure how long that'll be. Maybe I really need a good party?**

**Please forgive the lateness of this and be patient with me, I do have heaps of hand written stories to type up I just haven't gotten around to it yet, I'll get back to you all when I can.**

**Love Sky xoxo**

**P.S. I will delete this note before I post any more chapters...**


End file.
